


Rabid Dogs

by Snakebite



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakebite/pseuds/Snakebite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After bringing back a 'stray' for Arbitro and then told to dispose of it, Gunji finds himself frustrated with pent-up energy and doesn't know how to get rid of it. Fortunately, Kiriwar isn't far behind, and it doesn't take long for the two of them to figure out a way to take care of Gunji's excess energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabid Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Just can't get enough of this pairing, hope you guys enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the concept or any of the characters of Togainu no Chi.
> 
> Note: This is also posted on FanFiction under my alias 'Snakebite Virus'.

The sky above the decrepit and rotting city held its usual murky browns and grays, clouds shielding the sunlight from the battleground below. Silence hung like a thick smog over the Palace, activity in and around the structure at a minimum. The quiet was broken only by the jingling of metal dog tags rubbing against one another, along with the heavy footfall of a man and the grotesque abrading of a body being dragged along the concrete ground. The guards that stood at the entrance to Vischio's headquarters would avert their eyes and attention away from the man that shuffled up the staircase to the doorway, passing inside without so much as a word to the men.

A crimson stain was left in the wake of the body as it was dragged along the ground, but the occasional twitch of a limb or flutter of the man's eyes made it recognizable that he was still alive, just unconscious. Heavy boots stalked along the ground as the lanky man made his way further into the building, stopping only once he reached a certain set of doors. Violently kicking them open without so much as a warning, he would then throw the body in after the swinging doors so that it could crumple into a heap before the man standing in the room.

"Brought another stray back for ya," the punisher quipped in a sing-song voice, his twisted smile the only feature visible on his face that was otherwise covered by long, messy blond hair.

"I can't use _that_ ," the man in front of him scowled, scrunching up his face, that was half-hidden behind an ivory mask, in disgust. He raised one hand to cover his mouth as though he had just smelt something awful, while he used the other to shoo the punisher away.

"Aah? Here I went and brought him back specially for ya," the punisher complained, looking down at the body next to his feet. "Weeeell, if ya really don't want it," he drawled, his smile growing larger as he bent downwards. Arms reached outwards as he ran the metallic claws attached to his hands along the man's body, ripping open the flesh and letting crimson ooze from the wounds and dye the carpet beneath. He moved swiftly and efficiently, effectively ripping open the man's stomach and nearly gutting him in one flick of his wrists - though miraculously the organs did not spill out of the gored opening.

"Gunji! You're making it bleed all over my carpet! Get that... that... _thing_ out of here now!" the now hysterical man cried, his hands grabbing at his hair with eyes wide as he looked at the blood now spreading along the ground.

"Where do ya expect me to put it?" the punisher - Gunji - complained, his hands drawing upwards lazily so his tongue could lap at the blood stuck to the claws.

"Outside, where else!? Get rid of it before it makes an even bigger mess!" Arbitro cried, a look of horror still plastered on his face. Gunji reluctantly picked his prize back up and began to drag it once more along the ground, the crimson trail being left by the body even darker and more profuse now. This time however he didn't go that far, making it to the main hall before he dropped the corpse behind him in the middle of the floor.

"Tch, how boring," he complained aloud, leaving the corpse behind as he slowly walked away from it.

"Didn't I teach you to clean up after yourself?" a husky drawl suddenly slithered from the shadows, as a tall and well-built man slowly shuffled into the light. His close-cropped ebony hair and scar across the length of his forehead matched the animalistic teeth he housed, which were revealed now with the twisted grin on his face.

"Eh? What'd ya say old man?" Gunji snarled, rolling his head backwards to look at the other executioner. His lips suddenly twisted into a smile as he turned his entire body now to face the other man. "Hey, gramps. It wasn't much of a chase today, ya know what I mean? I feel my blood pumpin' and I can't calm it down. I need to-" he trailed off for a moment to lick at his metal claws suggestively, "sink my _teeth_ into somethin'."

Without warning he suddenly threw himself towards the other man, right arm swinging outwards before lunging towards Kiriwar's chest - which was quickly blocked by the bloodied metal pipe in the man's hands.

Kiriwar met Gunji's initial strike with his own violent force, pushing the hand away before swinging back to meet the other set of claws head on. The loud clanking of metal striking metal began to ricochet through the room as the two partners set their sights to fighting one another with brutal swings of their deadly weapons. Bodies moved side to side, weaving and ducking as they countered each other's blows yet simultaneously unable to cause damage to the other.

The battle lasted only a short while before the blond slipped up, mistiming his counter which caused the heavy end of the pipe to hit him perfectly upside the head and force him down onto the ground, claws tearing themselves from his hands at the collision.

"That's gonna leave a mark," the victor smirked, shouldering his heavy pipe once again as sharp eyes stared down at the loser on the ground.

Gunji shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears, one hand pressing itself against his head where he was hit. He could feel something sticky, and when he pulled his hand back to look at it he saw blood.

"Fucking old man, ya coulda killed me!" the punisher snarled, scrambling to his feet and glaring at the other male with steeled eyes. Yet even with his near-death experience, the blond could still feel his blood rushing like crazy through his veins. Even though he had lost their spar, he still felt greatly unsatisfied and craved _something_ to take the frustration out of him. Tongue exiting his mouth to lick at his lips suggestively, he drew closer to Kiriwar with hot breaths panting from his mouth.

Once close enough, he began to grind his body forwards to rub himself against the black-haired man's groin, the friction of their body heat and clothes slowly beginning to excite him.

"Damn noisy little chick, still got energy left in ya?" the darkly bronzed man breathed huskily in dull laughter. Gunji continued to grind against his groin, feeling the two of them grow hot and heavy with arousal. It wasn't long before Kiriwar suddenly grabbed his nape and threw him against one of Arbitro's naked torso statutes that stood in the center of the room.

"Keh! Stupid old man, didn't think ya still had so much energy," Gunji laughed, his body crushed against marble seconds later as Kiriwar loomed above him and push against his back so he couldn't move. While one gloved hand pushed between his shoulder blades and kept him in place, the other began to wander downwards along the front of his body until it could pop open the button on his pants. The black-haired punisher swiftly pulled the zipper down before yanking down the blond's pants. Gunji shivered slightly as his hard dick met the cold air; as he never wore underwear, his entire bottom half was now completely exposed.

Gunji could feel both of the man's hands rub down along his body now, grabbing the cheeks of his ass and prying them open before something hot and hard was shoved violently into him.

"Guh! That- ah! Hurts!" he snarled as though in complaint, but the broad grin of his twisted lips never left his face. "... Gyahahahahaha!" he began laughing as his partner started moving at an animalistic pace, drawing his hard cock nearly its entire length out of Gunji before brutally slamming it back in all the way to the hilt.

The force of each thrust caused his black nails to dig deep into the wooden base of the marble statue, muscles in his arms tightening as they struggled to keep him standing with the wild beast ravaging him from behind. It was a violent and primal act, the motions derived from anything except pleasure.

The sudden force of Kiriwar's length entering into him was done without preparation, and so it wasn't long before the punisher could feel blood beginning to leak from his torn hole and drip down the insides of his legs. His mouth was open, the corners still twisted upwards into a grotesque smile, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he laughed huskily with each groan that was torn from his throat.

"Hey... old man. Turn m- ung! around... so I can... get a t-taste... of ya," the punisher groaned, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt as though his body was going to get torn in half by the brutal fucking.

Kiriwar complied, grabbing the back of Gunji's left leg before hoisting it up and over his shoulders. The motion violently turned the smaller male around so he was pinned with his back up against the statue, his entire weight now put entirely onto Kiriwar's member and causing him to sink even deeper inside of him. Gunji let out a strangled yelp before silencing it by biting into Kiriwar's neck. Teeth sank into dark flesh, puncturing it and allowing the sweet taste of the man's blood to satisfy the bloodlust of the blond punisher.

"Aah yeah... Bite harder. That really... gets my blood goin'," Kiriwar rumbled, his own grin stretching even further to reveal the sharp canines that poked out from his lips. The warmth of being inside Gunji was almost as intoxicating as the pain pulsating from his neck. His hips thrust upwards to grind into a specific spot in the male as his body pushed hard enough to crush the uke between his bulk and the statue he was leaning against.

"Gyaa!" Gunji involuntarily groaned as Kiriwar stabbed him directly in his prostrate, then continued to roll his hips so that he was continuously adding pressure to the spot. Blood and saliva drooled down the sides of Gunji's open mouth, his tongue lapping at the bite wound on the man's neck to greedily take in all his blood before moving downwards and biting his collar bone next.

"Damn brat, you're greedy- aah... today, aren't ya?" the larger male smirked, starting his violent thrusts once again so he could pound into Gunji's hips until they bruised from each collision with the wood currently supporting his weight. His breaths were beginning to grow extremely hot and heavy now as he found himself starting to reach his peak. Grabbing the back of Gunji's nape, he pulled backwards on his hair until the blond was forced to let go.

He would again grab the skinny male's thighs in a vice-like grip before turning him back over once more and thrusting him back against the statue to pound into him from behind.

"Keh-!" Gunji grunted as his chest once again banged against the hard wood, fingers digging in again until they turned white from the strain. It took only a few more powerful thrusts, digging deep enough inside to feel as if his belly was being pierced, before he reached his climax and spilled his hot semen out and onto the statue in front of him.

Knees immediately grew weak as he rode out the end of his orgasm, his body beginning to fall downwards but was held in place as Kiriwar grabbed his hips and continued to pound into him until he, too, reached his orgasm. He would allow his fluids to spill into and fill Gunji completely, before he would finally pull out and step away, allowing the blond punisher to fall to the ground on his knees.

"Ha- haha... Damn gramps, didn't know ya could still move like that," Gunji finally managed to groan, one hand reaching up to wipe away the drool and blood that was dripping down his chin. Tongue was quick to ravage his lips simultaneously, lapping up the last specks of Kiriwar's blood that still stained them. "Aah- Papa's not gonna be happy about this," he laughed, cold eyes looking out through blond bangs at his semen coating the wooden statue base.

He could feel the monster of the man behind him slowly lower into a crouch, a gloved hand reaching forwards to drag fingers across a splash of semen before drawing the fluid off of the surface and into Gunji's mouth. Instantly his tongue swirled around Kiriwar's fingers, cleaning them of his taste before they were removed once again.

"You're suckin' on my fingers so desperately that it makes me feel as though that wasn't enough for you," Kiriwar growled in a low tone, his piercing eyes looking straight into the steel blue ones of Gunji. In return, the blond spread his smile wide again and laughed, tongue once again licking around the edges of his lips.

"If ya think an old man like yourself could ever satisfy me, _think again_ ," he laughed, before hunching forwards and grabbing Kiriwar's dick that was still hanging out of his pants. "Think ya have enough energy to go again? I wanna taste ya," slowly he lowered himself towards the dark cock, " _completely_."

Having just been spent through a rough few minutes of pounding, Kiriwar's length was completely limp. However it only took a few pumps of Gunji's hand before it began to grow hard again, accompanied by a low grunt from the male due to the sensitivity of post-orgasm. The blond laughed for a moment before leaning downwards and running his tongue along the dick, from base to tip, before driving the tip of his tongue into the slit at the head.

The taste of Kiriwar's semen, as well as his own blood, mixed together in his mouth and he hummed in appreciation. He removed his mouth from the organ for a moment as he dipped further downwards, mouth engulfing one of the man's balls to suck on while his tongue would simultaneously massage what it could. Smirking ever so slightly, he would suddenly bite down, and was met with a rough yank on his hair that almost felt as if his scalp was being torn off.

"Oi, none of that," the large man snarled, and Gunji merely grinned back at him before dipping back down to take Kiriwar's entire length into his mouth now. The dick was much too large to take in its entirety into his mouth, so he settled with throwing back as much as possible before starting to suck greedily on it.

Tongue worked its way along the underside of the organ, massaging the protruding vein before tipping upwards to swirl around the mushroom-styled head. What he couldn't swallow in his mouth he now began to pump with one of his free hands, grip strong and fast enough to slowly bring grunts of pleasure to the beast.

Kiriwar would suddenly grab his hair tightly and pull him away, a string of saliva left hanging between Gunji's tongue and the hard dick for a moment before falling onto the ground between them. The larger executioner stared at the blond for a second with an unrecognizable expression, before pushing him backwards so he was laying on his back on the ground.

"You gonna give me a taste now? I wanna sink my fangs into ya... Get a taste of your flesh and maybe swallow you whole," Kiriwar rumbled, one of his large hands cupping Gunji's genitals suggestively. "I know your blood tastes sweet and it seems unfair only you got to partake in a feast."

Without waiting for an answer, he lowered his head to Gunji's groin and began to lap at it, stroking it with his tongue but never taking it entirely in his mouth. The tattooed male quickly began to pant as his arousal grew once more, followed quickly by a scream as he felt sharp teeth sink into his sensitive organ. Hard enough to tear skin and draw _blood._

"Yeah, that pretty little cry of yours really did it for me. I think I'm ready for another round," Kiriwar smirked as he raised his head back up, tongue drawing lazily across his mouth to lick up the traces of blood that was splattered there.

Rough hands grabbed the backs of Gunji's thighs hard enough to leave bruises and pushed them upwards until his knees touched his shoulders. Like the first time, Kiriwar didn't even bother preparing him before shoving his entire length inside of him. A low groan left his mouth as the warmth of being inside the man swallowed his dick whole, this time being able to feel it that much more what with still being sensitive from his orgasm minutes earlier. Like the beast he was he began to pound into Gunji again with vicious gung ho, the sound of skin slapping against each other almost enough to drown out their heavy pants.

The blond rolled his head from side to side as he was swept away by the pain and pleasure he was feeling, tongue sticking out from his mouth as he arched his back when the executioner unconsciously brushed against his prostrate once more.

"Ya want me to... bite... off that... tongue of yours?" Kiriwar laughed, his sentence broken by the heavy pants coming out of his throat.

"Haha. If ya want it that bad," Gunji laughed, sticking it even further out of his mouth now and wriggling it in the other man's direction, "c'mere already."

Needing no further prompting, Kiriwar quickly swallowed the slick muscle whole before beginning a dominance match with it. Both of them struggled to win over the other, their tongues violently shoving against one another. The kiss was anything but passionate; rather, it was more like a primal and brutal battle for dominance.

The black-haired man grabbed Gunji's groin violently, practically crushing it in his grip as he began to pump it up and down. The blond groaned around their tongues, which Kiriwar quickly swallowed with a heavy pant of his own. Saliva was exchanged with rapid procession between their mouths, and soon was drooling down both of their chins. Just as Gunji felt himself nearing his peak once again, three things happened that sent him flying over the edge: the cock ravaging his insides suddenly pierced his prostrate, the hand around his dick suddenly moved lower and crushed his balls in its grip, and the tongue inside of his mouth suddenly left only to be replaced by sharp canines that sank into Gunji's tongue and punctured it.

It all happened at once, and the pain and pleasure mixed together enough to cause the executioner to groan once again and shoot his load off. The thick white semen splashed against his chest this time, though some still ricocheted up and onto the statue behind him once again.

Kiriwar reached his orgasm much faster this time as well, thrusting only twice more before he grunted and released himself into Gunji for the second time. Once his orgasm was over, he pulled out and tucked his cock back into his pants. Fucked for the second time, the amount of fluids inside of Gunji was too much to contain and it all began to spill out and flow down his ass.

As the man stood up, he looked down at the panting tattooed male that still lay on the ground. A demonic smile warped his features, which seemed much too twisted to be portrayed on the face of someone still basking in the afterglow of pleasure.

"Hey, old man," Gunji suddenly muttered with slurred words, eyes blinking up out of straw bangs that covered most of his face, "ya think I'm gonna get pregnant from all of this?" His comment was not well received, and he earned a swift kick to the stomach which caused him to double over in pain. He quickly bounced back though, laughter leaving him as he looked back up towards his partner.

"Stupid little chick, guess I hit you too hard and killed what little brain cells ya had," the larger man rumbled, worlds drawling lazily upon his tongue. Eyes shifted upwards to look at the semen coating the statue behind Gunji, as well as mixing on the floor with splattered blood here and there.

"Make sure you clean up in here, fucking brat," the man purred in a baritone chuckle, before he would slowly walk away and leave with the hollow thuds of his boots clattering against the ground in his wake.

"Gyahaha... Ya don't have to tell me twice," Gunji laughed, laying for a moment longer to allow the strength to return to his body before he rose upwards and uncurled his body back into a standing position once again. Hands quickly pulled up his jeans as he ignored the semen and blood still spilling out of his ass, as well as the incredible pain in both his ass and his hips. Grabbing his bloodied metal claws that were littered on the ground, he reattached them to his arms before grabbing the corpse that was now laying in a pool of blood.

Dragging it behind him once again, he made his way slowly outside to dispose of the body, all the while leaving a crimson trail in his wake.


End file.
